Selected new types of functionalized benz(c)acridines to follow up on biological leads are being prepared. Various new functionalized azetidines related structurally to compounds with proven biological activity are also to be synthesized. Some of the polyfunctional allylamines which are precursors to the azetidines are also being made for biological study as potential anti-tumor agents.